Please don't cry
by Valeria15
Summary: ¿De dónde era que provenía aquel llanto? Miró hacía ambos lados, pero siempre se encontraba con lo mismo: aquel blanco infinito en todas direcciones. ¿Acaso no pensaba dejarlo descansar en paz?


Bueno, pequeño One-shot que he traído para recompensarlos por las contis que debo y bueno, claro que voy a dar una explicación:

He estado escribiendo en dos novelas que comencé con mucho entusiasmo y por ende, no he escrito prácticamente nada, además que me deprime un poco la falta de actividad sobre el SasoDei uwu

Pero bueno, espero traerles más pronto, ¿eh?

Nos vemos, espero disfruten~ :3

* * *

Please don't cry

_Esto no está bien_, se dijo mientras apreciaba el melancólico sonido que llegaba hasta sus oídos. No podía descansar en paz si estaba escuchando ese incesante llanto —casi— todo el maldito día.

Suspiró, si es que podía hacer tal cosa. De todas formas no tenía idea de dónde mierda estaba; sólo recordaba un punzante dolor en el pecho, el rostro de su abuela y oscuridad; aunque lo había comprendido, estaba muerto. Y no era como si le importara demasiado, se había sentido tan bien al ver a aquella mujer de nuevo y no le había importado que aquella lo matara, pero, ahora sentía como, como si algo le hubiera faltado, aunque cuando murió, hubiera jurado que sintió como si estuviera listo, bueno, ya nada quedaba por hacer, su vida había terminado.

Aquel lugar no era nada más que vacío bueno, el realmente no había esperado nada más, pero había algo que lo perturbaba y no era ni más ni menos que ese sonido, ya iban dos días —según su sentido del tiempo— así y no lo soportaba, de vez en cuando aquel paraba, como si se tomara un descanso, pero cuando creía que estaba al fin tranquilo: comenzaba de nuevo, cosa que obviamente lo perturbaba a mayor escala.

Nunca podría hallar la paz.

Se tapó sus orejas mientras dirigía una mirada sospechosa al lugar, ¿de dónde rayos venía?

Había permanecido mirando el "cielo" —por decirle así— mientras se mantenía recostado todo este tiempo, pero ahora, se había sentado, finalmente, estaba harto de todo ese ruido y le dolía, le dolía muchísimo, lo que le costaba entender.

Se paró y le dirigió otra mirada al lugar comenzando a caminar, no tenía sentido alguno, aquel espacio parecía estar completamente vetado de ruidos o lo que fuera, pero entonces por qué… Se frenó en seco ¿Acaso aquel llanto resonaba en su cabeza?

_No, eso no puede ser._

Siguió caminando apenas por unos segundos y el llanto parecía ir en aumento; hasta que sucedió, pareció toparse con una fría pared, la tocó con sus pequeñas manos y frunció el ceño, ¿acaso estaba en una enorme caja blanca? Permaneció tocando aquella, ¿cristal?

—¡Danna! —aquel alarido con una voz que parecía estaba a punto de quebrarse retumbó en todo el lugar.

Sus parpados se extendieron de asombro, no por aquella voz, ni por aquella forma de llamarle —de alguna forma, siempre había sabido de quién era aquel llanto y era eso lo que le dolía—, sino porque una grieta se había colocado en aquella enorme pared y se extendió hasta el techo siguiendo hasta donde su vista no alcanzaba.

—¡Danna! —de nuevo, aquel no sólo pareció agrietar ese cristal, sino también su corazón.

Había quedado atónito mirando como todas aquellas grietas se unían y aquel lugar se deshacía, cayendo en pedazos, pudo observar su reflejo en uno de aquellos trozos que pasó por enfrente de sí y este se deshizo al hacer contacto con el suelo, ¿aquello era pasto?

Sintió el crujir de aquella yerba verdosa por atrás de sí y entonces lo vio.

—Deidara —musitó al mismo tiempo que se tapaba la boca.

El rubio miró a ambos lados, pero no detrás de él, "_debió ser mi imaginación_", pensó mientras quitaba sus lágrimas con la palma de sus manos: le ardían los ojos.

Sin duda era él, aquel rubio de ojos azules con el que había pasado los últimos años, la única persona que había sido capaz de repararlo, todo el daño de los años, él lo había ahuyentado, pero, ¿por qué lloraba ahora?, ¿por qué lo llamaba? Odiaba saber la respuesta de ambas preguntas: lo había dejado solo, pero, no era como si fuera su culpa, es decir, había muerto, ¿qué quería que hiciera?

—Dijiste que —la ya quebrada voz del menor terminó por cortarse a medía oración.

Oyó como aquel tragó saliva con dificultad y volvió a abrir la boca:

—¡Dijiste que eras eterno, h'm!

Aquel grito hizo que un nudo se posara en su garganta, era cierto, lo había dicho: le había mentido.

—Maldito Danna… ¿Crees que puedes morir y dejar todo así como así, h'm? —aquel miraba el cielo mientras decía aquellas cosas.

_No estoy ahí_, pensó el pelirrojo que lo observaba.

—Total, que te importa si yo…, que te importa si a mí me duele —masculló—… ¡No te importa, verdad?! Maldito seas, h'm…

Pudo sentir como el menor arrugaba la tela de su camiseta y el pasto que igual estrujaba sobresalía entre los dedos de su puño cerrado.

Nuevamente rompió en llanto.

Tubo que morderse el labio ¿Por qué tenía que hacer esto?, aquel rubio, siempre había sido muy preciado para él —aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho—, le encantaba como lo rodeaba, diciéndole todo el tiempo que lo amaba, abrazándolo y claro, el siempre le había correspondido sus abrazos, besos: todo._ Todo menos las palabras_, jamás se lo había dicho: "yo también te amo".

—Danna —sollozó el menor.

Acercó su mano en un intento por tomarle del hombro, pero se detuvo. Estaba a sólo unos centímetros, pero no debía, algo le decía que no era lo correcto, estaba muerto después de todo, ¿qué lograría con mostrarle que estaba allí? Nada.

Le dio la espalda y miró hacia el horizonte, estaban donde solían mirar las estrellas por la noche, a unos metros de él se encontraba un barranco: comenzó a caminar, pero aquel llanto, no frenaba ¿_Por qué…?_ Se tomó el rostro.

_Maldita sea, para, por favor…_

—¡Danna! —la voz de aquel chico se desgastaba a cada silaba, y las lágrimas fluían como pequeñas cataratas desde sus parpados.

Siguió caminando aunque su pecho ardía, ¿y por qué ardía?, ¡maldición!, faltaba poco para llegar a aquel barranco, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abrió notó como su mano parecía estar algo transparente, pues podía ver atreves de ella, aunque era algo nebuloso, _no, espera_, eso era por las lágrimas, ¿acaso estaba desapareciendo?

—¡Danna!

Se sentía húmedo, ¿hace cuánto no lloraba…? Apretó sus dientes para reprimir un sollozó.

—¡Danna, h'm!

_Deidara..._

Volteó, la pequeña silueta del menor temblando en el pasto sólo le provocó más dolor; seguía apretando los dientes, comenzó a caminar.

Esta vez no se podía oír el crujir del pasto, sólo los sollozos del menor que eran cada vez más altos —hubiera hecho lo que fuera para escuchar el pasto de nuevo—.

Tomó su hombro poniéndose en cuclillas a un lado de él, no pudo articular ninguna palabra al ver aquel rostro de nuevo, estaba cubierto de lágrimas; levantó su mano y ahora la llevó a su mejilla, usando su dedo índice y el mayor quitó pequeñas gotas que se asomaban en su ojo izquierdo: lo amaba tanto.

Sonrío llevando sus dos manos a la nuca del menor, lo acercó a su pecho abrazándolo: le dolía tanto.

Su débil sonrisa temblaba mientras sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas al sostener al menor, había sido tan egoísta, y lo seguiría siendo. Su cuerpo, parecía estar deshaciéndose poco a poco.

—Idiota —dijo débilmente, podía sentir el salado gusto de aquellas delicadas gotas colándose en su boca—, mira que andar llamándome así…

—Tenía que intentarlo —masculló el otro mientras dejaba sosteniendo su cabeza en el pecho del mayor—, aunque te tardaste, h'm.

—Deidara —le llamó haciendo que aquel se despegara de su cuerpo.

—¿Mh?

—Lo siento —susurró al mismo tiempo que unía sus labios con los del otro.

Notó como sus manos parecieron dejar de poder tomar aquel rostro y se volvían inútiles, traspasándolo. El rubio que había intentado enredar sus dedos con los risos del mayor, notó como estos parecieron deshacerse: abrió los ojos y vio aquella sonrisa, fue sólo por un segundo, pero la vio.

—Te amo —escuchó decir en el viento que le removió los largos cabellos.

Otra lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, posiblemente la última.

—Yo también te amo, Sasori no Danna, h'm.

Quizá ahora podría descansar en paz, al fin.

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
